


This is not love, sorry.

by Cherry_Boo



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction, Ziam Mayne - Fandom, ziam - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gay, Homo, Homosexual, M/M, Mpreg, basada en hechos reales
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Boo/pseuds/Cherry_Boo
Summary: Zayn esta completa y totalmente enamorado del hombre equivocado, Liam Payne no lo ama aun que aquel pequeño bebé de ojitos miel los una por la eternidad."Lo siento, esto no es amor" susurro Liam mientras que Zayn sostenía a su pequeño hijo y comprendía que lo único que los unía era aquel niño de ojos saltones.Advertencia:Historia basada en hecho reales, por lo tanto contiene mpreg (embarazo masculino) para poder apegarse lo más posible a la realidad.Cualquier parecido con la realidad no es coincidencia, los personajes aquí si existieron pero con diferentes nombres.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 3





	This is not love, sorry.

# ONE

Esta historia comienza tantos años atrás, en una época en la que la comunicación dependía de un teléfono aferrado a la pared de la cocina, las radios eran encendidas en punto de las 6 de la tarde para poder apreciar el atardecer cálido en aquellos autos descapotados que brillaban de tanta cera para pulir que sus dueños habían puesto horas atrás, eran tiempos distintos claramente, una época en la que había aun demasiados temas tabús que incluso era imposible encontrar cosas que hoy en día para nosotros en normal en libros.

Los personajes de esta historia no son extraordinarios, no gozaban de ningún privilegio dentro de su salón de clases y tenían las mismas aspiraciones que todos a su edad tenían, esperaban los días viernes por la tarde para reunirse en el estacionamiento del auto cinema para platicar y reír e incluso beber esas pequeñas coca-colas que solo se vendían en aquel lugar, más tarde algunos entraban a ver alguna película en blanco y negro o tal vez de cine mudo, en aquel pequeño pueblo eran pocas las veces que películas nuevas llegaran.

Y siendo un lugar asi de pequeño y sólido, de vez en cuando solían pasar cosas poco inusuales, dentro de aquella rutina llegaban de manera inesperada los cambios, pequeños detalles que hacían murmurar a los adolescentes durante un par de día o incluso semanas y aun que esos cambios de rutina no eran comunes los adolescentes de aquel pueblo sabían perfectamente por que las chicas eran enviadas una temporada con alguna tía que de la nada vivía lejos de aquel pueblo que solo tenía un auto cinema, dos cafeterías y un bar que permitía la entrada a adolescentes y no tan adolescentes solo de 4 a 8 pm los sábados sin alcohol para los menos de 18.

Y es en este pueblo en el que cada casa tenía aquellos teléfonos en el que nuestro protagonista había nacido, crecido y ahora se encontraba perdido mirando la puerta de su baño mientras lloraba mientras que el otoño daba paso al invierno de 1968, pero la historia real comenzó exactamente en el verano del ´62 cuando nuestro protagonista conoció a aquel chico recién llegado al pueblo que lo vio nacer y en el cual no pasaba nada extraordinario que el recordara para sus escasos 10 años y que aquella caravana de hippies había marcado un antes y un después para sus cortos años en la tierra.

­—Dice mi mamá que hacen cosas asquerosas entre ellos— hablo su pequeña y única amiga después de haber ido corriendo hasta su casa para comentar sobre aquellas personas extrañas que se habían instalado en su pueblo — supongo que no se lavaran las manos para comer o algo así, eso es asqueroso ¿no lo crees Zy?

— Eso no es asqueroso Yem, yo siempre olvido lavar mis manos cuando como caramelos y no es asqueroso, solo salado— respondió el pequeño Zayn mientras que metía un par de galletas en su mochila— eres muy pequeña para comprender eso— finalizo y cerro su mochila lista para un día de campo.

—Ya tengo 7, soy grande— se defendió la pequeña mostrando 7 dedos en sus pequeñas manos.

Los dos pequeños caminaron lo que para ellos era una larga distancia, sin embargo, solo habían recorrido 300 metros desde la casa de la pequeña Yemen hasta el bosque, justo a unos metros de donde la caravana hippie se había instalada 2 semanas antes y el cual se había convertido en una zona de chismorreos y alejamiento para aquel pueblo acostumbrado a la religión y el cual se regia por aquellas reglas inflexibles que miraban con malos ojos a aquellos hippies liberales.

—No vayas a decirle a tu mamá que estuvimos aquí, si lo haces ella no te dejara salir hasta que cumplas 50 años— advirtió Zayn mientras colocaba un par de mantas en el suelo y sacaba un gran numero de dulces que había recolectado durante una semana de la alacena de su madre y abuelas.

—Si puedo comerme ese par de galleta de chocolate no diré nada— canturreo la pequeña mientras revoloteaba por aquel lugar.

Zayn saco el aire de sus pulmones mientras analizaba aquel soborno por parte de la menor, era la única opción al parecer racional que tenía si quería observar a aquellos seres extraños que llevaba estudiando desde hacía exactamente 4 días — ok, Yemen solo, necesito que esperes aquí, voy a acercarme— hablo el pequeño dando aquellas 2 galletas de chocolate que había obtenido de la alacena de su abuela.

Zayn era un chico inteligente, mucho mas que los chicos de su clase, había leído ya un par de libros gordos del estante prohibido de su madre le gustaba también observar a las personas y hacer apuntes en una libreta que había obtenido de los objetos perdidos de su escuela y que había llenado casi en su totalidad en los últimos días tras la llegada de la caravana de hippies, los cuales habían sido prohibidos en su totalidad por su madre.

Su primer apunte dentro de aquella libreta era el numero de niños que acompañaban a los adultos, un total de 23 niños lo cual le sorprendía porque solo había 8 mujeres y 5 hombres, que según su experiencia algo estaba mal puesto que todos sus amigos e incluso el tenían un papá y una mamá y en aquel grupo había un extra de 3 mujeres y por lo que había escuchado todos nombraban como papá y mamá a todos en aquel circulo, sin embargo su experiencia dictaba también no debía preguntarle a su madre, ni a su padre y lamentablemente el único adulto que respondía siempre sus preguntas se encontraba lejos tal vez en algún lugar con mas sol que aquel lugar disfrutando de aquellas vacaciones que tuvo que tomarse a mitad de ciclo escolar.

—¿Siempre observas a la gente desde lo lejos como si fueran alces? —pregunto una voz detrás de Zayn quien recordaba con nostalgia la desaparición de su profesor favorito.

—No— respondió este asustado.

—Llevas muchos días observándonos y anotando cosas sobre mi familia en aquel libro tuyo.

Zayn intento esconder su libreta entre su ropa e intento buscar una respuesta madura ante aquel niño que obviamente era mas grande que él y lo estaba intimidando pero no lo logro, por primera vez en su vida alguien lo había superado y lo estaba derrotando según lo que él sentía, sin embargo Liam solo quería conocer a aquel chico extraño que era el único que se había atrevido a acercarse a su familia desde que habían llegado y no lo habían trata tan mal como el resto.

—Mi mamá dijo que debíamos regresar cuando el cielo estuviera naranja, ¡corre Zy! — interrumpió para su salvación Yemen.

—Si deben irse no voy a detenerlos— respondió aquel chico algo decepcionado, el solo quería tener amigos.

Después de aquel acercamiento Zayn estuvo sumamente inquieto y su madre opto por llevarlo a la casa de oración que utilizaban a falta de mezquita, aquel lugar era húmedo y oloroso y Zayn no podía llevar su libreta con él por que en cualquier momento alguien podría quitársela y perder lo único valioso que tenia en su corta vida.

Como era de costumbre Zayn escucho la conversación de los adultos sentado frente a Yemen que dibujaba un perro azul con cola de pato solo para recordar palabras nuevas y prohibidas que los chicos de su edad no podían mencionar y poder anotarlas al llegar a casa en su libreta, espero paciente a que los susurros se convirtieran en palabras mas entendibles y entonces lo supo, los hippies se habían ido al día siguiente que él había conocido al niño más bonito del mundo pero habían dejado a alguien atrás, una mujer con 3 pequeños que habían sido acogidos por su profesor favorito, en ese momento Zayn perdió el hilo de la conversación, su persona adulta favorita había regresado y eso le lleno de emoción ya que el regreso a clases estaba muy próximo.

—Nos vamos Zayn— le interrumpió su madre.

El pequeño solo pudo recoger sus cosas, había pedido por completo la plática, pero estaba emocionado por ver a aquel hombre que siempre había tenido una respuesta a sus preguntas y que a contrario de su madre quien le regañaba y aprendía por todo este hombre le llenaba la mochila de libros e ideas nuevas la cabeza, el regreso a casa fue corto a pesar de que su madre no dejaba de parlotear, pero Zayn se encontraba en otro lugar distinto.

Sin embargo, nuestra historia a pesar de que comenzó aquí debe tener un paréntesis, uno que nuestro protagonista no comprendió si no hasta tiempo después pero que se debe mencionar ahora para poder continuar con nuestra historia.


End file.
